narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
International Mercenary
The International Mercenary Association of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, was an global organization founded by the Allied Shinobi Forces during and after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen). The organization is formed of Tokubetsu Jōnin and Jonin ranked shinobi and kunoichi from all Five Great Shinobi Nations. With various occupations and professions with requirements to be specialist within their choosen fields. License Benefits Being licensed as an official International Mercenary of the Allied Shinobi Forces, provides and bestows the barer a number of numerously desirable benefits. The first and foremost benefit is the recognition a holder enjoy, being one of the few people in the world to own one. Furthermore holders of these licenses are virtually guaranteed lucrative offers of employment from various high ranking people or organizations seeking the some of most desirable agents possible. Their is however many material benefits for license holders which include: *85% of all public facilities can be used at no cost. Furthermore, all such services are provided at first class. *Unrivaled freedom to travel around the world. Access is granted to about 90% of countries which normally restrict the entry of outsiders, and access to 60% of restricted areas. *And Access to valuable secret intelligence, can be purchased from various intelligences networks with no legal repercussions. Requirements To become a official International Mercenary of the Allied Shinobi Forces, one must first meet various requirements in order to obtain a license and be accepted into the association: #The first requirement needed in order to obtain these positions is the requirement of rank in which one must be of of Tokubetsu Jōnin or Jonin rank. #The second requirement needed, is to be a specialist in a single or various selected fields. #The third requirement one must meet, is to clear a comprehensive background check in order to maintain security and secrets of the Five Great Shinobi Nations #The fourth and final requirement one must meet, consist of a comprehensive interview and interrogation with the possible exposure to intelligence gaining ninjutsu, again in order for maintaining security and secrets of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Repercussions Due to the various exposure to valuable intelligence and access to various countries and restricted areas various precautions must be made in order to maintain security and secrecy, with regular updates and checks. As such various rules and regulations are set in place, that if broken will result in immediate cancelation of the holders license, entry into various high leveled shinobi and kunoichi Bingo Books of various nations as well a full assassination squad sent out to eliminate the now international missing-nin criminal. Professions and Occupations within the Association Due to the various need and want for various professions throughout the shinobi world, the association provides various specialist and occupations throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations. In which various ninja are assigned to a single or multiple occupations within the organizations depending on the number of which they specialize in. These include however are not limited to: *International Acclaimed Hunter-nin specialist, who specialize in assassination of high ranked missing-nin. *International Acclaimed Medical-nin specialist, which specialize as field medics. *International Acclaimed Sensor specialists, who excel in tracking and determining valuable information from afar providing valuable knowledge before a battle and tracking down fugitives. *International Acclaimed Short-Long Range Combat Specialist, who excel and specialize in various forms of combat, and provide valuable assistance in the field. *International Acclaimed Intelligence Specialist, who excel in obtaining and retrieving valuable intel and intelligence. *Courier Ninja which can be entrusted to deliver important and urgent messages. Category:Organization